Girls Night Out
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Girls Night Out. [One Shot]


**"Girls Night Out"**

Olivia and Casey had been married a little over a year. But Olivia had worked so much within the past two weeks, she'd barely seen her wife. One night, she was actually finished by six and she would make it up to Casey.

Casey snuggled on the couch, sipping a steaming mug of cocoa. It was another night alone.

Olivia walked into the house, closing the door. "Would you rather drink hot chocolate tonight or go out for dinner and dancing?"

Casey looked up, surprised. "Dinner?" she asked.

Olivia nodded. "I reserved a table at your favorite Italian restaurant for eight tonight. Would you like to go?"

"Sure. You can leave during the entree this time.."

Olivia shook her head, handing Casey her phone. "I'm going to go shower."

Casey raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Need some company?"

The detective smiled. "So much," she said, offering her hand.

Casey took it and followed the older woman into their enormous master bathroom.

Olivia kissed her gently as they walked into the bathroom.

Casey stripped quickly, flashing Olivia. "Come and get me," she purred, opening the shower door, stepping inside, and closing it once more.

Olivia stripped slowly giving Casey a view.

Casey peered out from the shower. She smirked at the visual she received. "You know I love those abs," she said over the water.

Olivia smirked, opening the shower door and stepping in, yes I do."

Casey splashed her playfully.

Olivia splashed her back.

"Are we going to splash each other all night, or is my sexy cop going to come over here and fuck me until I can't walk tomorrow?" Casey bit her bottom lip seductively.

Olivia pinned Casey to the shower wall, sucking on her neck.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Casey crossed her legs beneath the table, resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "Who all is coming to dinner?" she asked as they waited for their server.

"No one else. Just us," Olivia said, wrapping an arm around her. "Why do you ask?"

"Mm. No reason." Casey cuddled against her. "I know a detective who was extra frisky in the shower..."

"Oh? Maybe I have a reason to be."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"My sexy wife?"

Casey smiled. "Yeah. Well...I didn't expect it to get that kinky. But it has been awhile."

"I don't remember you complaining."

"I didn't say anything at all," Casey murmured, knowing Olivia would catch onto her playful lie.

"Really?" she asked, leaning by her ear. "Mrs. 'Oh god that feels great! Oh, fuck me harder, harder, go harder!'" she whispered.

Casey blushed scarlet. "It wasn't like that," she mumbled.

"Oh really?" Olivia patted her hand. "Take a drink of water and try to calm down. It's ok."

"Just because you know how to wield certain tools as torture devices," the redhead murmured, sipping her water.

"Yeah," the detective cleared her throat, "there's that too."

Just then, a song came over the radio. It was a song they knew all too well. It played the first night they made love; it played on their wedding night. Casey smiled. "I love this song." The restaurant was equipped with a small dance floor ideal for romance.

"Shall we?" Olivia asked.

Casey nodded. "I'll follow your lead to the ends of the earth."

Olivia stood, walking around and offering her hand.

Casey took it.

Smiling, Olivia lead her onto the dance floor holding her close. "Is this better than sitting home alone?"

"Mhm," Casey murmured, nuzzling her head in her wife's neck and inhaling the scent of her cologne.

Olivia held her tightly, swaying back and forth. "I'm sorry I've been working so late."

"I'm sorry for being so jealous of your relationship with your desk. She has better legs than me," Casey murmured jokingly.

Olivia laughed a bit. "Two more," she whispered, "but she can't wrap around my waist."

"She can't spread her legs to give you a better view," Casey whispered in the older woman's ear.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "And there's nothing in there that's worth losing you."

Casey kissed her passionately. "This is the perfect girl's night out," she murmured.

Olivia smiled. "I knew you'd like it. Our food's on the table."

As the song ended, Casey nodded. "Let's eat. We have a long night ahead of us."

**The End**


End file.
